


[PODFIC] Irreplaceable

by kerravon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Angst, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From author:  "There are obvious downsides to being the only member of the Avengers who is not a super soldier, a god, or a super assassin, and does not Hulk out when aggravated. The most obvious one is that when villains want bait, they've got a go-to guy.  Tony already knew Mondays sucked. He did not need his opinion reinforced this way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irreplaceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560642) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Podfic of an excellent H/C story.

Length: 38 minutes  
Size: 35 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic Irreplaceable](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ffklam)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Irreplaceable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/560642)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!

(Also, the music is from "Fooling Yourself" by Styx)


End file.
